kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kidsongs Club
The_Kidsongs_Gang_in_The_Kidsongs_Club_(1994).jpg|The Kidsongs Gang in The Kidsongs Club (1994)|link=The Kidsongs Gang in The Kidsongs Club (1994)|linktext=The Kidsongs Gang in The Kidsongs Club (1994) Kidsongs_Gang_1995.png|The Kidsongs Gang in The Kidsongs Club (1995)|link=The Kidsongs Gang in The Kidsongs Club (1995)|linktext=The Kidsongs Gang in The Kidsongs Club (1995) Some of the gang were from the club: *Julene Renee-Preciado - Billy/Ruby Biggle (Voice) (1994--1997) *Friat Fuller - Billy Biggle (Costume) (1994-1997) *Kimberly Bretto-Smith - Ruby Biggle (Costume) (1994-1995) *Marilyn Rising - Ruby Biggle (Costume) (1997-1998) *Meredith Bishop (1985) *Sung Nam Chang (1985) *Janelle Keith (1985) *Kimberly "Kim" Kuhn (1985) *Edward "Eddie" Ramos (1985) *Ryan Schultz (1985) *David/Jennifer Winchell (1985) *Hillary/Elissa Mather (1985) *April Hong (1985-1986) *Amanda "Mandie"/Bradley Dean Fox (1985-1987) *Alanna "Alana" Mulhern (1985-1986) *Steven Brooks (1985-1988) *Paul Smith (1985-1986) *Sander Byfuglin (1985-1986) *H.B. Charles (1985-1986) *Donetta Charles (1985-1988) *Rachael Holly (1985-1986) *Jeremy "Jaremy" Brown (1985) *Gregory Harrison (1985) *Molly/Bonnie Morgan (1985) *David Klingenberger (1985) *Courtney Kettenburg (1985) *Marccus "Marcus" Mendoza (1985) *Adanelly Camacho (1985) *Gabriel Diaz (1985) *Leonard "Leo" Magnus (1985) *Angela Levine (1985) *Dakeisha Payne (1985) *Christopher "Chris" Finch (1986-1987) *Amanda Miller (1986) *Thomas "Tommy"/Elizabeth Flaherty (1986) *Erin/Ian Prinn (1986) *Mairi Morrison (1986) *Tameka Claybrook (1986) *Robert "Robby" Rosellen (1986-1988) *Shawn Harrison (1986) *Nicole Mandich (1986-1990) *Carla Martyn (1986) *Karli Supera (1986) *Heather Green (1986-1987) *Sh'Vaughn Heath (1986-1990) *Tina Marie Espinoza (1986-1988) *Kristy Lynn Espinoza (1986 and 1990) *Ashande Gravenberg (1986) *Devyn "Poochie Puet" Puett (1986-1987) *Amaris "Ingrid" Dupree (1986-1989) *Coleman Saucier (1986) *Ryan Dorin (1986) *Ryan Kirk (1986) *Ryan Bollman (1986) *Fabby Brown (1986) *David Chan (1986-1990) *Kristy Chan (1986) *Anastasia "Ann/Annie"/Christina "Christine" Gibbons (1986 and 1990) *Mimi Gilbert (1986) *Wendy Yumi (1986) *Paul Burrell (1986) *Rebecca Lee Martinez (1986) *Steven Nelson (1986) *Julie Ann Gourson (1986-1988) *Kiki Scott (1986) *Shanika Washington (1986) *The Boys (1986-1987) *Jamie Weins (1987) *Scott Trent (1987-1988) *Todd Alyn Durboraw (1987-1988) *Tiffany Bailey (1987) *Tiffany Johnson (1987-1988) *Hillary Hollingsworth (1987-1990) *Triskin Potter (1987-1990) *Christopher "Chris" Lytton (1987-1988; was an adult counselor in "A Day at Camp (1989)".) *Divita Wright (1987) *Nicole "Nicki/Niki" Bell (1989-1990) *Brandon Marsh (1987) *Derek Gregory (1987) *Kelly Chan (1987) *Elizabeth "Bettina" Briggs (1987) *Tarrish Potter (1987-1990) *Tucker "Tuhk" Potter (1987 and 1990) *Katharine "Katie" Polk (1989-1995) *Nicholas Matus (1989-1990) *Chloe Matus (1989) *Katinka Chun (1989-1990) *Andrea Schuette (1989-1990) *Raquel Alessi (1989-1990) *Suzanne Aoki (1989-1990) *Terrence "T." Williams (1989-1990) *Catherine Przybylska (1989-1990) *Ernestina Taylor (1989) *Vladimir Triaca (1989) *Olivier Mercier (1989) *Ryan Olson (1989-1990) *Myisha Jackson (1989-1990) *Jensen Karp (1989-1990) *Travis Briggs (1989) *Joshua "Josh" Weiner (1989-1990) *Dannon Bryant (1989-1990) *Sean Gowers (1990 and 1992) *Malcolm Loungway (1990) *Jenna Dickman (1990 and 1993) *Ori Blumenfeld (1990) *Daniell Bosette (1990) *Ninette Kholey (1990) *Andres McKenzie (1990) *Miles Young (1990) *Patrick/Timothy Cool (1990) *Rashona/Shalana Miller (1990) *Gordon Mandich (1990) *Trek Potter (1990) *Noah Congrelliere (1990) *Brian Rosenstein (1990) *Teddy Lee (1990) *Ariki "Arike" Rice (1990) *Mackenzie "Mac" May (1990 and 1993) *Garrett Quillin (1990) *Thomas Mattson (1990) *Veena Goel (1990) *Jason Haskel (1990) *Jamie Mutter (1990) *Kenneth Wesley "Kenny" Ford, Jr. (1990) *Richard Stuart (1990) *Janessa Ray (1990-1994) *Portia Bowman (1990) *Darlene Garcia (1990) *Cara LeJuene (Lejuene) (1990) *Patricia Gonzalez (1990 and 1993) *Shauna Steenhoek (1990) *Miyoko Chilombo (1990-1993) *Bre Seltzer (1990-1993) *Jennifer Kanyer (1990) *Tyler/Rebecca Andreassen (1990 and 1993) *Jahi Chilombo (1992-1993) *Ashley Nation (1992) *Neil Nicholson (1992) *Eric Stretch (1992-1993) *Shira Roth (1992-1995) *Christian Buenaventura (1992-1995) *Michelle Montoya (1992-1993) *Danielle Wiener (1992-1995) *Brianna "Briahnna" Odom (1992-1993) *Daniel "Danny" Zavatsky (1992-1993) *Stephanie Koyano (1992-1997) *Lauren Jackson (1992-1993) *Bermina Jackson (1993) *Marvin Walker (1993) *Mario "Boo" Bailey (1993) *Yvette Flores (1993) *Tino Michael Michaels (1993 and 1995) *Sabrina Wiener (1993) *Miyagi Chilombo (1993) *Megan Miyahira (1993-1997) *Chad Seltzer (1993) *Bianca Hall (1993) *Kyle Stanley (1993-1995) *Tyler Harris (1993) *Michael Lubin (1993) *Timothy Alan Barber (1993) *Anabel T. Poblador (1993) *Michael Lloyd, Jr. (1993) *Nycole Koyano (1994) *Gustavo "Gus" Carr (1994-1995) *Enjoli Flynn (1994-1995) *Hassan Nicholas (1994-1995) *Casey Rion (1994-1995) *Marcus "Mark" Humphrey (1994) *Kevin Williamson, Jr. (1994) *Janet Veyts (1994) *Melanee Ann Shale (1994) *Christopher "Chris" Aguilar (1994-1995) *Galen Hooks (1994) *Landon Prairie (1994) *Bettina Reches (1994) *Alexie Agdeppa (1994) *Philip Jacobs (1994) *Damian Perez (1994) *Kari Floberg (1994-1995) *Howard Harris (1995) *Amanda "Mandi" Ruiz (1995) *Maiya Norton (1995) *Aaron Harvey (1995) *Brooke Garrett (1995) *Francine Espiritu (1995) *Ryan McCutchan (1995) *Jessica Fried (1995) *Dava Schatz (1995) *Adam Beech (1995) *Valerie Ick (1995) *Justin Monnig (1995) *Lindsey Newhall (1995) Category:Kids World's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Simba's Allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Kids World's Allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Females Category:Males Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:HEROINES Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Leaders Category:Kids World's Adventures characters Category:Kids World's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Deuteragonist Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Revived characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Singing characters Category:Kids Category:Girlfriends Category:Girly heroines Category:Boyfriends Category:Jeffrey's Allies